Promises
by dontcountonit
Summary: Would you wait years for someone...someone who had hurt you so much...and even left you alone in the corner... we would say...Of course not...But to this simple girl...it's a whole diffrent story...oneshot!...


Sasuke limped as he neared the end of a grove whose path was filled with pink Cherry Blossom petals. The path was surrounded with so many Sakura trees that it covered the path from the sun.

When Sasuke reached the end, he closed his eyes because of the brightness. As he opened his eyes slowly, he saw something so magnificent. He saw a field filled with thousands of flowers you can ever imagine. He walked further and he saw a girl squatting and she was planting. What struck him was the girl's hair color…

'_It's impossible… can it really be…'_Sasuke thought.

"Sakura…" he whispered.

The girl turned her head and looked at the direction where she heard her name being called. Emerald eyes widened, tears threatening to fall, which she allowed. Then sudden emotions flooded her thoughts.

'_Am I dreaming...is this true…he…he.' _Sakura thought.

"You came back…you really did!" Sakura said as she stood and ran towards Sasuke. Sakura hugged him as if she would never let go. She cried on his chest, Sasuke did not expect for Sakura to act so heart achingly.

"Yes Sakura…I'm back." Sasuke said softly.

As Sasuke said this he returned the hug and they both fell on their knees on the soiled path.

'_After making Sakura wait for a long time I can at least hug her back, to show that I_ _missed her.'_ Sasuke thought.

Sakura realized that she was hugging Sasuke, and he doesn't like girls hugging him especially her. Sasuke thought of her as an annoying fan girl which she was not. Sakura let goes and she saw Sasuke with so many wounds.

"Sasuke come with me! You're wounded, tired, exhausted and surely you're hungry as well. Let's go to my house and I'll treat your wounds and feed you. Let's go Sasuke…kun." Sakura said caringly.

Sasuke nodded and followed Sakura. Sasuke would not admit it but he felt somehow happy as he heard Sakura call her Sasuke-kun. Deep in his heart he knew he missed those words so much.

"Sasuke-kun we're here." Sakura said cheerfully.

Sasuke saw the house then sudden memories cam running into his mind.

'_This…this house…'_ Sasuke thought.

**FLASHBACK **

_6 years old…_

"_Ne… Sakura-chan! Isn't this place pretty!" Sasuke said as he runs around the green meadow. _

"_uhu! It's really pretty and green!" Sakura said sweetly._

"_Sakura-chan! Look a house!" Sasuke said._

_Sakura ran beside Sasuke and looked at the house._

"_But Sasuke-kun! Look it's all run down and broken!" Sakura said pouting._

"_I know that! But isn't it nice living here, you can play everywhere!" Sasuke said as he spins until he was dizzy._

"_I know that too! But as I said its all run down and broken!" Sakura said._

"_Sakura-chan…I promise that when were older, I'll fix that house and fill the meadow with sooooo… many flowers! All the flowers you and me can ever think of! And that Cherry Blossom tree will be the sign of my promise! Since it's both our favorite spot! Ok?" Sasuke said._

"_Ok! Arigato Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said smiling._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Sakura, who planted the flowers?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke-kun, I did! Since you left us I began planting these flowers. Sasuke-kun, did you forget the promise you made me?" Sakura asked.

"No Sakura, I didn't." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled at this and they entered the house.

"Sasuke-kun sit down while I get something for you!" Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded. When Sakura left, Sasuke was left to his thoughts.

'_Is this really the house?...did she really build this?' _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke's thought were interrupted when he heard Sakura's footsteps.

He saw Sakura carrying a plate full of tomatoes.

"Here Sasuke-kun, eat these I know it's your favorite. I planted them!" Sakura said.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

'_After all these years, she still remembered my favorite fruit…" _Sasuke thought as he smiled.

"Thank you Sakura." Sasuke said.

After Sasuke ate …

"Sasuke-kun! Do you want to take a shower? After that I could heal you're wounds. Ok?" Sakura asked.

"Ok…" Sasuke said.

Then Sakura handed Sasuke something.

"Sasuke-kun here are you're clothes. After you left, Tsunade-sama told me to take all your belongings and keep it incase you come back. So here…these are the clothes I've already taken out. The bathroom is the third door to right." Sakura said as she smiled.

Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke arrived at the bathroom as he opened it the smell of lilacs filled his nose.

'_It smells so much like Sakura…sweet and inviting.' _Sasuke thought as he entered.

Sakura's bathroom was white with Cherry Blossom printings. He closed the door behind him.

--------------------------------------

Sasuke came out of the bathroom with his hair wet. Sasuke looked for Sakura and he found her sitting on the porch sleeping. He approached her and kneeled in front of her, he pushed away the stray bangs on her face. He just stayed like that as he studied her.

'_Her face looks so…peaceful.' _Sasuke thought.

Then he noticed something on her lap. He took it and saw it. It was a picture of Team 7.

He looked at Naruto with his foxy grin, Kakashi holding his perverted book as usual and himself.

'_This picture looked as if it was taken yesterday. Look at me now I'm so different from before.' _Sasuke thought.

Then he looked at the last member of Team 7.

'_Sakura…' _Sasuke thought as he looked at Sakura from the picture to the Sakura now.

'_Sakura has grown a lot…she's a lot prettier.' _Sasuke thought.

Then Sakura's eyes stirred open.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun…"Sakura said wearily.

"Sakura, you said you'll treat my wounds." Sasuke said.

"Oh…of course, wait and I'll just get my first-aid kit." Sakura said leaving.

Sasuke looks out towards the field and admired the beauty of the flowers.

"Sasuke-kun sit down here." Sakura said.

Sasuke stood up and sat beside Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun you to have to ummm…take of your shirt." Sakura said blushing.

Sasuke blushed as well but he took of his shirt anyway with that Sakura blushed even more.

'_Sasuke-kun is so…Sakura! Stop! Bad thoughts!' _Sakura thought

She wrapped the bandages around Sasuke after putting some ointment.

"There! It's all done." Sakura said sweetly.

"Thank you." Sasuke said.

He didn't know what happened but he felt the urge to hug Sakura, he burying his face on her hair.

Then out of the blue he asked Sakura.

"Sakura, why do you still love me even thought I've hurt you so many times? Why Sakura? Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke-kun…didn't I tell you that no matter what happens I'll always love you." Sakura said as she looked deep into his eyes.

"Sakura I…" Sasuke was saying when Sakura silenced him by placing her finger on his lips.

"Sasuke-kun, tomorrow I'll take you somewhere…" Sakura said.

Sasuke replied with a nod.

**LATER THAT NIGHT **

Sasuke couldn't sleep so he decided to walk around. He passed Sakura's room and heard her voice. Sasuke peeked and saw Sakura lying on the floor on her stomach and writing something on a notebook, he listened…

"Dear Diary,

Sasuke-kun returned today, I was really happy! How I wish I could be with him for a little longer. I always wanted to tell him that I really, really, really love him! More than life itself. That's why I devoted my self to him and fulfilling the promise he made me and later on I did finish the promise. Tomorrow, I would bring him to our favorite place. Well that's all! Ja ne!

Love,

Sakura Haruno"

Sakura reread, standing and turning off the lights and went to bed. Sasuke just stood there he couldn't understand what he felt, yet he ignored his feelings and went to his room and fell into a deep slumber.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Sasuke woke up and saw Sakura preparing breakfast.

"Sakura, Good Morning." Sasuke said.

"Good Morning Sasuke-kun! After this I'll pick some tomatoes and water the plants, Sasuke-kun would you mind if I ask for help?" Sakura asked.

"No, I don't mind." Sasuke said.

"Well thanks! Here's breakfast! Enjoy!" Sakura said.

After breakfast Sakura washed the dishes and got a basket. As she went out of the door she felt the basket taken from her. When she looked back she saw Sasuke carrying the basket for her. She smiled.

"hn." Sasuke said.

They arrived at the garden. Sasuke was amazed on how so many tomatoes Sakura had planted and grown.

Sakura started picking tomatoes. Little by little the basket was getting heavier then it was full.

"That's it then! Sasuke-kun can you take those inside and we'll start watering the plants. Ok?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded.

As Sasuke placed the basket inside, he got a bucket of water and went out. He started to water the plants. By the time they were finished the sun was starting to set.

"Sasuke-kun let's go the place I told you I'd bring you to." Sakura said.

"Ok…" Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura and Sasuke started walking then Sakura spoke.

"Sasuke-kun, can I hold your hand just this once?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke was abut to object when he remember what Sakura said last night.

**FLASHBACK**

"…_How I wish I could stay with him for a little longer…"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Rather than answering her he took her small hands into his big ones. He intertwined them. Sakura smile then she spoke.

"Sasuke-kun we're here…"

Sasuke saw the biggest Cherry Blossom tree he had ever seen.

'_It's time…' _Sakura thought.

They approached it and stood under the branches and flowers.

"Sasuke-kun I want you to know that I really, really, really love you and loving you I have no regrets…I waited so long for you to come back and now you're back, I'm so happy…You brought the happiness back into my life. For that, Thank You…I love you Sasuke-kun though you may not feel the same…" Sakura said smiling sadly.

Sakura did not expect for Sasuke to do this…he hugged her.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, what are you talking about…who said I…I…I didn't feel anything for you,

I always thought about you when I was in sound…since then I regretted leaving you…Will you forgive me?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Sakura.

"I already did…" Sakura said.

Then Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Then tears came out of Sakura's eyes.

'_I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…'_

Sasuke separated from Sakura and smiled and Sakura smiled as well. Then suddenly specs of light surrounded them.

"Wha…What's happening?' Sasuke asked worryingly.

"Sasuke-kun…arigato…you made my dreams into a reality…you came back…you even returned my feelings…I can never thank you enough my Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said softly.

"Sakura! What's happening!" Sasuke asked frustratingly.

"You'll find out soon enough…but for now…I'll just be waiting for you again in a different place…I love you and I always will…remember I'm always with you…in your heart…Sayonara…" Sakura said.

At that very moment the beautiful field disintegrated. The house disappeared. The garden full of tomatoes vanished and the Cherry Blossom tree and Sakura was fading away…

"Sakura! Don't leave me! I can't live without you! No! Sakura!" Then she disappeared. Then a single cherry Blossom fell on the spot in front of him. As he touches it tears began to flow endlessly unto the flower. He looked at the place where the Cherry Blossom tree once stood there was something on top of it….A grave…

"It…it can't be…"Sasuke said.

Then he heard footsteps behind him he looked back and saw Naruto carrying a bundle of lilacs.

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto, what happened to Sakura? Awhile ago I saw her fade in front of me into nothingness…what happened?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto walked pass Sasuke and placed the flowers on top of the grave.

"She died, the village was attacked by Orochimaru…he killed a lot, but what he really came for was Sakura…Sakura always waited for you that she stopped training. She planted a field here. I always asked her why but her answer was always…

**FLASHBACK**

"_He promised me…but he left me…so I'm the one fulfilling the promise"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She did finish the field and the house as well but everything was wasted as Orochimaru thrust his kunai into her heart…Sakura's blood…" Naruto was saying.

Sasuke looked deep into the thoughts of Naruto and saw how the tragic death of Sakura exactly happened but what caught his attention the most was Sakura's last words..

"Sa…Sasuke-kun…I love you…"

"STOP! I don't' want to hear it anymore! Pls. leave me alone! Please!" Sasuke said as he turns around.

Naruto left.

'_Sasuke's heart is torn…' _Naruto thought sorrowfully.

Sasuke walked towards a ruin.

"It's the house…if all were a mere dream…how come it felt so real…but I know none of it was real…" Sasuke said.

Sasuke walked further and saw a chest. He opened it. Inside there was a notebook. He opened it and scanned through it until he came to the last entry he began reading…

'_This is very familiar…it can't be! This was the same entry she wrote the other day! No!' _ Sasuke thought shockingly.

Then he continued reading.

'_It's the same one!'_

Then he turned to the next page. Oddly a new entry was added. On the same page there was a picture written under it was…

...Sasuke-kun came back…he came back for me! ...

Sasuke closed the notebook and held it close to his heart.

"It all happened, everything that happened yesterday and today…it was all real, not a mere dream…real…even the spirit of Sakura she kept her promise…she waited for me and she still is just not here..." Sasuke said as he walks out of the ruins.

He brought the chest with him and made a promise…

"I'll fix this land…I'll fulfill my promise to her…and today I will make a new promise…I promise to love Sakura and Sakura alone…till the day I die…"Sasuke said as a warm wind enveloped him.

_In Memory of…_

_Haruno Sakura_

_1987- 2006_

"_May her memories live on in the hearts of those _

_she loved"._

_Sakura's Motto:_

_Be Glad of Life because it gives you the chance to love, to work, to play, and to look up at the stars._

A/C: I finished this one-shot!...anyway the I got the plot from an episode I watched in Galaxy Railways…I was inspired that's why I wrote this one-shot!. The motto is bye Henry Van Dyke I really like him! Please review!...I'm begging you! Please!)


End file.
